The Kiss Of A Demon
by GlisteningStarFire
Summary: A Kiss so venomous that it leaves you still. Sokka And Azula. Mystery holds it, emotion defines it. Read! I'm sure you'll like D


Okay, I've been reading a lot of Sokkla fanfiction, and it's been given me ideas on a story. I'm really starting to like this ship . Anyways, so here's a one shot, and to advise you, it isn't the most child friendly story… I'm sure you would like it if you read it D A lot of people at DH liked it So hope you enjoy and it's something different D

…

The walls shadowed in darkness, the air was still and bitter, the sky was ominous and threatened with rain as she sauntered down the silent corridor.

He was numb and dreary. His mind was tangled with thoughts of how he got there, and what was the reason for the events that dripped with his every wakening moment.

She continued to walk; the footsteps echoed the stain-glassed windows as each step seemed to black out all his thoughts. He didn't know she was there, he didn't know why he was there, he didn't care all he wanted was to be free, and relive on again, back to his normal life.

'Where the hell am I' he thought as his eyes motioned across the chambered room. He didn't want to whisper a word, his life could be on the line at that moment, and he wouldn't take the chances of death any day.

The chains latched against his wrists as he tried to pull out, but it only ripped and strained them. Each pull dug deeper and deeper into his hollow veins, he was out of luck, all he could do was wait to see what tragedy held for him.

"I can't believe this, what did I do to ever deserve this!" He whispered softly as he carefully listened to the clapping of each tumbling footstep made.

Rain started to tumble, it fell harder and harder by the seconds, as it steadily matched the rhythm of the footsteps. The eyes of the stain-glass cried as the water streamed down them. Lightening flashed as the footsteps grew louder and louder, the shadows ran across the room, and straight into his mind as he felt his heart beat out of his chest.

Tempted to escape to pulled and pulled, but only pain sorrowed to him. The footsteps soon followed the beat of his racing heart, he inhaled softly to calm his nerves, but the effect only lasted mere seconds.

"Who the hell are you!" he finally spoke out, not worrying about the dangers that were now held for him. The footsteps stopped, the last of the echoes vanquished, and all that was left was the thudding of the droplets that smacked against the glass.

"You really are something aren't you?" The voice teased as it sang a familiar pitch to his ringing ears. "Who are you…? I'm not going to ask again!" he struck out as the figure moved closer.

Her amber eyes glared to his soft blue ones. Her black hair wisped out as she moved, and her long fingernails resembled the color of blood.

"Don't you remember me Sokka… " She answered. "A… A… Azula!" He stuttered as he lost his grip again against the straining chains.

"Why, what a temper you have, I was only trying to be nice." She teased as she sauntered closer to his now paled complexion.

"Being nice?! Are you kidding me! I'm practically bleeding to death because of you!"

"Because of me? Who said I did this to you?"

"Don't play stupid with me Azula, you damn well know you did." He fired.

It was quiet, too quiet for his liking, as he watched the girl stare at her long daggered fingernails.

"You see, I didn't do anything, I just simply watched as Zuko chained you up here." She smirked.

"What did you do to me?" He yelled. "Where's Aang, and Katara, and Toph? Where are they?" He was on the verge of tears, but held them in; he knew she would just laugh in his face if he did cry.

"Now why would I ever tell you that?" She whispered as her long fingernails iced along his warmed cheeks.

He didn't say anything. He just watched as she brought herself closer to his silent face.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you're one handsome man?" A smile ran across her face as she moved closer yet. "That's none of your concern!" He yelped at her inching figure.

"Well you are, you do know that right?" She teased.

He didn't say anything, he just waited for his fate. 'What is she going to do?' he thought.

It was only blank moments until she lavished her covered arms along his neck. There wasn't anything he could do, but wait and see what she really could achieve.

Her hot breath touched his warm skin as she whispered. "This one hurt a bit" The manipulation bothered him, and only daggered in worse as her soft lips touched against his.

The rain tumbled as her tongue swirled with his. The warm touch eased Sokka, and made him forget about all that just happened.

He couldn't help it, the kiss was like candy, and it was so sweet, but yet so tepid. He indulged himself as her tongue went deeper into his mouth. Her fingers were cold as ice, but so relaxing as they ran down his chest, he couldn't help but feel the sensation. No thoughts blared his mind as he relaxed to the smooth fingers running down his neck and upon his chest.

"Oh damn… look at the time…" She calmed as she stood up to walk away. "You're just going to leave me here like this?" He called as she was already headed for the exit.

"Why no darling, I would never leave you alone…" She smiled as she pointed up towards a balcony level that stood above him.

"Suki!!" he cannoned as he saw the rushing tears flood down her fair face. She didn't say anything, but looked down in disbelief on what she just saw…


End file.
